Getting started with Habi Makeover
You'll need three kinds of things on your computer to take advantage of what you can do with Habi Makeover. You need two application programs (apps) to view and redecorate your decorated habitats and you'll need some habitat files to play with. The most important thing to remember is that, unlike on SPP.com, you will not be doing re-decorating on a website or on the Internet. Habi Makeover is a program that installs onto your computer and it needs some SPP Lite habitats to make an inventory out of. If you have some from to your own page on SPP.com you can use those. You can also get them from friends or from the Gifting Group on the Habi Makeover Community. Once you have downloaded habitats and made an inventory, you will be decorating right on your own computer. Three components for decorating offline To redecorate, you need habitats and you need two apps installed on your computer. For each of the three things, read the summary, but there are more details on what to do in the "Main article" links under each heading. Habi Makeover ' '''Using the Habi Makeover app (HMO) available on the Habi Makeover downloads page, you can change things in your downloaded habitats and save a newly decorated habitat on your computer. Then, using SPP Lite, you can make a snapshot from this newly decorated habitat that you can share with your friends or with everyone on the Habi Makeover Community (HMO Community). SPP Lite ' 'By clicking the SPP Lite button below your habitat on SPP.com, you can install the SuperPoke! Pets Lite app on your computer. You only need to download this once for each computer that you use. You do not need to download it for each pet. The only time you need to install SPP Lite again is if a newer version of SPP Lite is released. SPP Lite will allow you to look at your habitats on your computer any time even when you're not on the Internet (when you're "offline") or after SPP.com is gone. If you have trouble installing SPP Lite, see the SPP Lite article on this wiki for some helpful hints. Downloaded habitats ' '''Using the download button below your habitat on SPP.com, you can copy that habitat to your computer with all the things in it and keep it forever on your hard disk or other storage device. You will probably want to get one of everything that you have. It's a little like Noah's Ark except that you don't need two of each animal or item. You only need one of each thing. You will be able to "clone" or duplicate items to use in your decorating. Anything that you do not download, you won't be able to use, unless you can get it from another player. If you have more than one pet, you will probably want to download habitats from each one, but everything goes into one inventory, so you don't need to get the same item from multiple pets. The pet is included in each habitat that you download, and you can use items from any pet. Next steps Creating an inventory on your hard disk The first step to working with your habitats in Habi Makeover is to create an inventory of items on your local hard disk. These items will be available for your decorating later. There are two main ways to create an inventory on your hard disk. #Every time you open a habitat with Habi Makeover, the app scans your file looking for any items that you do not have in your inventory and adds any items that are missing. #If you have several decorated habitats to scan for new items, you can use the "Extract habi items to inventory" function. This function allows you to choose several files at once and they will be scanned one by one. Redecorating with Habi Makeover Once you have an inventory on your hard disk, you are ready to start redecorating a habitat. #Open a regular decorated habitat. This will be one of the regular habitats that you downloaded from your SPP.com home page or one that you decorated and saved earlier in Habi Makeover. You can't use an inventory file for this; it has to be a regular SPP Lite Habitat file. #If you don't want the items in the habitat you have loaded, you can delete all items. If you want a different habitat background, you can switch to one in your inventory. #You can now start adding clothing, accessories, and effects. If you want to keep the finished habitat, don't forget to save it. Category:Tutorials